Various industries require the dispensing of viscous fluids, such as glues, sealants, epoxies, etc. Often, these fluids are provided in the form of pre-proportioned and mixed, single use cartridges. In the case of premixed cartridges of two component sealants, for example, the cartridges of fluid may be frozen. These cartridges are thawed and inserted individually into pneumatically operated caulking guns used by technicians who then manually apply the fluid to a product or workpiece. This is a time consuming and labor intensive process. Moreover, the apparatus typically used for these applications may be difficult to use and maintain.
There is a need for fluid dispensers for simultaneously dispensing fluids from at least two cartridges, as well as related methods, enabling more efficient and productive use of the device as well as easier maintenance.